I Want You
by Crazy Jack
Summary: Lust, a powerful emotion. Edgy and touchy, flinching and glancing. What happens when two people lust, and are left untouched. Rated T for Teen. Pairing Ruk/Hits


Unlike most of my stories, this is only one chapter. It's a songfic. Yay!

Song: Untouched, by The Veronicas

Summary: Lust, a powerful emotion. Edgy and touchy, flinching and glancing. What happens when two people lust, and are left untouched. Rated T for Teen. Pairing Ruk/Hits

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or this song.

Lyrics are in _italics._

Enjoy!

* * *

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah._

_Lalalalalalalala._

_Alalalalalalala,_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want,_

_Don't stop._

He couldn't sleep, again. Everything simpered through his mind, flexing his muscles, glittering through his blood. He felt like slamming himself into the wall. Why couldn't he just tell her? He needed her so much, but every time he was near her, he felt his blood boiling and he could think of nothing to say. It was hard enough to know she was always hanging around that Kurosaki guy.

Everything about her enticed him. Her raven black hair that floated like a fluffed cloud around her smooth face. Her large, violet eyes that spoke with so much emotion.

He never thought he would feel this strongly. He always had admired her. Well, maybe not admired, but he had always known she was a brave fighter, loyal. She would fight to the death for her friends, and was always sweet. Maybe a little harsh, but you had to be in order to survive in this life.

But he was supposed to be strong, dammit! Why was she so far away?

_Give me give me give me what you got got,_

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more._

_Don't even talk about the consequence,_

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me,_

_And I don't give a damn, what they say, what they think,_

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind,_

_I'll never ever let you leave me,_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

She curled up in her small closet. Luckily, her body was tiny enough for her to still be comfortable. Thoughts crawled through her mind, and her dark hair swirled around her head.

Everything about him enticed her in. Even his ruffian texture. His spiky white hair that floated around his intense face. His smooth muscles that rippled under his uniform. His deep turquoise eyes, that seemed to pierce through her eyes and stare into her very soul.

Once, she thought she loved someone else. A man, a human, with bright orange hair and amber eyes that stared at her somberly, but with a sweet nature behind them. She loved the way he would cock his head curiously, or how he would good-naturedly tease her. She loved the way he would look out especially for her, protect her in a fight, always make sure she was fine.

Yet, she was so confused. She thought she loved the strong man, yet when she looked deep into Hitsugaya's concentrative light blue gaze, she felt a strange feeling of anxiety and giddiness overtake her.

Sighing, she sat back up, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. The white haired resident decided to stay in their house while he was assigned to work in Karakura Town. She felt a strange feeling overtake her, and she silently slipped out of the closet and out the window, careful not to disturb Ichigo, she slid out of the window and stumbled onto the roof.

_I feel so untouched,_

_And I want you so much,_

_That I just can't resist you._

_It's not enough to say that I miss you._

_I feel so untouched right now,_

_Need you so much some how,_

_I can't forget you,_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you._

The white haired prodigy heard her stir. No normal human could, but he was wide awake, and naturally, his senses were active.

Curious, he crept out the front door. He looked up onto the roof. She sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, her violet eyes flashing in the moonlight.

He felt his throat catching and his heart tightening. Summoning up his courage, he stepped lightly up onto the roof to meet her.

_Untouched,_

_And I need you so much._

_See you breath you, I want to be you._

_Alalala, lalalala,_

_You can take take take take take take time time,_

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life,_

_Give me give me give me all of you you,_

_Don't be scared,_

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more._

Rukia started as she felt light footsteps approaching. She had been enjoying the night, the cool weather flushing her skin. The trees were still in the night air, and the stars and moon shone glittering against the dark sky.

Hitsugaya was standing near her, his glossy white hair shining against the night. "You're up late." He growled in his rough demeanor, his turquoise eyes flashed, and she suddenly felt strangled. Afraid of speaking, she nodded quietly.

Amusement glittered in his teal eyes. "Lost your tongue, Kuchiki?" He said playfully.

His words must have been harsher then he thought, because she seemed to flinch. He instantly regretted his words. How come he couldn't just talk to her? How come everything that came out of his mouth was barbed?

Rukia felt him suddenly tense, and blinked. She wished she could read what was behind that steel gaze of his, but it eluded her. She smiled comfortingly.

"Why don't you come sit next to me?" She encouraged him. He nodded, and slipped down next to her, his teal gaze flitting and strange.

She suddenly felt her heart beginning to pound and her skin crawling. She shivered lightly, never had a feeling so intense and pleasurable stalked her skin, never had Ichigo made her feel this way. She tried not to look at him, but when he said her name softly, and she glanced at his face, it was as if she melted.

"Are you cold?" He asked, trying to keep his voice normal and controlled. His own body was aching, and he fought to keep himself calm.

"No, I'm fine." She replied. Despite what she felt, her voice was controlled and cool, calming to him.

_Don't even thing about what's right or wrong or wrong or right,_

_Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around_

_To answer all the question left behind_

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today,_

_You still got me to hold you up up,_

_And I will never let you down (down)_

They sat quiet, both of them rigid. Finally, Hitsugaya stood up, and stretched. "It's a long day tomorrow." He said in a tight voice. "I'll be going to sleep."

Without thinking, Rukia scrambled to her feet. "Wait!" She cried. Hitsugaya blinked in surprise. Rukia blushed, then added in a quieter voice. "Stay up here, just for a little while." When Hitsugaya hesitated, she added, "Please?"

As much as Hitsugaya wanted to, he shook his head. "It's getting late, or early." He shrugged. "I need to go to sleep."

Rukia stepped closer to him, her eyes flashing in the moonlight. "But I don't want to be alone." Hitsugaya wasn't sure if to accept or decline. He felt her breath hot against his chest, and it sent shivers up his spine. Her dark blue eyes watched him pleadingly, openly, and he could tell by her deep eyes that she wanted him. She lusted for him.

Just like he lusted for her.

_I feel so untouched,_

_And I want you so much that I,_

_Just can't resist you._

_It's not enough to say that I miss you._

_I feel so untouched right now, _

_Need you so much somehow,_

_I can't forget you._

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you._

He stepped closer, and their breath blended together, spicy versus sweet. Rukia felt as if her heart was about to burst as he pressed his mouth against hers, viciously, hungrily. He wanted her.

She pushed herself eagerly against him, letting her arms wind around his neck as he held her waist, pulling her closer.

_Untouched, huh. Untouched. Untouched huh, Untouched. Untouched, huh. Untouched_

_Alalala, alalala,_

_Untouched huh,_

_Alalala, alalala._

_I feel so untouched,_

_And I want you so much,_

_That I, just can't resist you,_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you._

He felt his feelings growing more aroused as he pulled her into him, feeling her press against him. Her lips pressed harder against his, and she felt him enveloping her mouth with his.

_I feel so untouched right now,_

_Need you so much somehow,_

_I can't forget you,_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you._

When they broke away for air, they stood still, holding each other's gaze, with love and lust placed in their eyes, teal blue gazing at violet. He felt his heart pounding, knowing that he wanted more of her, his insides hungering for her.

He struggled with himself, knowing that a captain of his rank shouldn't mess around with a lower ranking officer, especially a girl who lived under the protecting manner of Big Brother Kuchiki.

But, suddenly, he threw it all away. All his responsibilities. All his duties. Lust trampled through his body. He turned, grasping her hand, and led her off of the roof, Rukia following eagerly.

_I feel so untouched,_

_And I want you so much,_

_That I just can't resist you._

_It's not enough to say that I miss you,_

_I feel so untouched right now,_

_Need you so much somehow,_

_I can't forget you,_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you._

Wary, heartbroken, Ichigo watched as Hitsugaya led her off of the roof. He felt his heart breaking, then sighed. Rukia was as wild and free as the wind, and he had always known, that even though she felt strongly for him, she was never truly his. It didn't take much of a genius to figure out how much they wanted each other.

How much they loved each other.

_Untouched huh. Untouched. Untouched huh._

_I want you._

* * *

What'd you think? I know it's my second story where Ichigo lost Rukia to Hitsugaya, but what can I say? They're an adorable couple. And I like love triangles.

This was something I felt I had to write, I wanted to do a songfic really badly!

Please review! 


End file.
